Together
by AnnaOtaku
Summary: Harry, Gabrielle, and their family find themselves figuring out what it really means to be a Weasley, dealing with a newfound relationship, and letting their children go. Oneshot. HPGD. Sequel to Two, don't need to have read it to read this.


**SO, this is the sequel to my one-shot **_**Two **_**(Get it? **_**Two. To-**_**gether…well, I thought it was funny). You don't necessarily need to have read it, per say, but it would be nice for me if you read both(and reviewed both!)**

**Okay, so I totally ripped off Harry's canon children. Really, you know he would use those names regardless of who he married, and it **_**is**_** the male's genes that determine the sex of the children, so the probability of getting the same order of children isn't **_**that**_** slim. Just go with it. Please?**

"Lily? Oh, there you are sweetie. Will you help your brother take his things out to the car-" Harry stopped, peering into his daughter's room. "Fleur de Lis, what are you doing?"

The young girl had a wand in her hand(he suspected she had nicked it from James's room) and was tapping her head ferociously.

"I'm trying to be a Weasley." Harry wanted to burst out laughing, but settled with scooping the young girl into his arms. She squealed, kicking her little legs, laughing.

"And _why_ are you trying to be a Weasley? You're a Potter." She curled against his chest, sighing, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Because. All of my cousins are Weasleys. Why am I not one?" Harry stroked the girl's silvery hair, kissing her nose.

"Because I didn't marry one."

"Why not?"

"Because Uncle Ron wouldn't go on a date with me."

The tiny girl giggled, patting her father's face with one of her petite hands. "Silly daddy. Uncle Ron loves Aunt Hermione."

Harry grinned. "Oh, right. _That's_ why he wouldn't go on a date with me."

She squealed with laughter, kicking her feet again. After she calmed down, Lily asked, "Why not Aunt Ginny?"

The man hoisted his daughter onto his shoulders, tickling her feet. As she shrieked and giggled, he answered, "Because she loves Uncle Dean."

"That's true. But Vicky and Dom and Louis are Weasleys! Why isn't mum?" She stole his glasses, placing them on the bridge of her nose.

"Because, Lily Flower, Aunt Fleur married Uncle Bill, who is a Weasley." She frowned, resting her chin on his head.

"Why aren't you a Weasley?" Harry laughed out loud, pulling on the girl's foot as he walked down the hallway.

"Because I'm a Potter. But if it makes you feel better, Grandma Weasley all but adopted me, and treats you all like her own grandchildren. So you really are a Weasley, just not…technically." The young girl mulled the idea over, her tiny brow furrowed.

"Then why don't we have red hair and freckles?" It was Teddy who answered, as he lugged James's trunk down the hall.

"Because we are just too pretty, Fleur de Lis. We are _way_ too pretty to be gingers." The boy's hair flashed red, a vast expanse of freckles splaying across his face for a moment, then it went back to his normal blue.

"Teddy! Having red hair does not make you ugly!" The boy laughed at his godfather, rolling his eyes.

"I was kidding. No, Lils, the reason you don't have red hair is because you're half Potter and half Veela." She titled her head curiously, not quite sure what that meant. "See, Lily, Uncle Harry's hair is black, so those genes dominate all of the crazy, magical Weasley genes that seep in and ginger-fy everything. And your mum is half-Veela, and only women are affected by the Veela genes, so you got the blonde hair."

Harry nodded at his godson's logic, overlooking the fact that not actually being related to the Weasleys was a major factor in the lack of red hair and freckles.

"And besides. Not _all_ of the Weasleys have red hair and freckles." James came up, bag in one hand, Albus in the other. "Just most of them."

Al agreed. "Yeah. Vic and Dom only have red tints to their hair. Same with Rose and Hugo-theirs is reddish-brown. And Luna, Gid, Fabe, Roxanne and Fred only have freckles; their hair is black. So really, we're not missing out on much."

Lily shook her head, Harry's glasses nearly falling off. "But we don't have freckles _or_ red hair. They all have one or the other." The boys all just shook their heads, words like _mental_ and _nutter_ whispered under their breaths.

"C'mon, Lily Flower. Let's go get your mum." Harry lifted the girl off of his shoulders and onto the ground, smiling as she ran down the hall, arms positioned to look like she was riding a broomstick.

Harry stepped outside of the cottage, loading James's things into the trunk of the car. His nineteen-year-old godson ushered his two younger "siblings" into the magically expanded backseat, seating himself between them. Lily ran out of the house, still pretending to be flying, a very anxious-looking Gabrielle behind her.

The years had barely changed Gabrielle Potter. She was still beautiful, her hair still a lovely silvery-blonde, her air still a soothing calm. The only thing that seemed to have aged was her face. Though she was still a bit too young for age lines, there was still a difference. She seemed…wiser. Gracefully weathered. Mature.

Even now, eleven years later, Harry still felt a surge of passionate love for her whenever she walked into the room. Her very presence filled his heart with an undying fire. As she reached the car, he pulled her closer, kissing her cheek. She smiled, pecking him on the lips.

"Come on, Fleur de Lis. Into zee car." The woman helped her daughter into her seat, closing the door behind her. Harry started the ignition as she climbed into her own seat.

The ride to King's Cross Station was filled with happy laughter and conversation, but there was a feeling of apprehension in the air, not unlike Teddy's first year at Hogwarts.

As they piled out of the car and past the barrier, James started to get noticeably panicky. Gabrielle set a soothing hand on her son's head, smiling down at him. He seemed to calm down, taking a deep breath. His mother had that effect on everyone.

"James! James, over here!" Fred Weasley shouted, waving excitedly where he stood with Gideon and Fabian. Forgetting his worries, he took off after his favorite cousin, pushing his trunk as quickly as he could. The rest of the family followed, Teddy slipping away to find someone.

"Albus! Al! AL! OI! PRAT WITH THE GLASSES! GET YOUR BUM OVER HERE!" Rose Weasley shouted, waving Harry's middle son over. He ran over to where she was standing with Luna, Dominique, and Roxanne.

Harry chuckled, lowering his head to where Lily stood. "Still think we're not Weasleys?" She thought about it, then shook her head.

"We're definitely Weasleys!" She said, smiling, as Hugo dragged her over to where he was chatting with Molly, Lucy and Louis. Harry smiled, draping his arm over Gabrielle's shoulder.

"They're all getting so beeg! Look at zat, zey don't need us anymore." The beautiful woman sighed, resting her head on Harry's shoulder. He kissed her head.

"I know. It feels like only yesterday that Teddy was opening his Hogwarts letter, James throwing paint at the wall and Albus falling asleep in his highchair. Little Lily wasn't even born yet…" Gabrielle wrapped her arms around the bespectacled man's waist, smiling sadly.

"Look how pretty Lily is. She looks just like you did at that age, when I first met you." Harry smiled down on his wife, noses touching. She stood on her toes to kiss him, pulling his head down to meet her halfway.

"And look at James and Albus. Zough I did not know you at zat age, zey look exactly like you did when we met, just a bit younger." The couple smiled, watching as their children mingled. Ron and Hermione were just about to come over to drag the couple into their conversation(argument, really) when James and Fred ran up to everyone, excited.

"Guess who we just saw Teddy snogging?!" James asked, panting a little.

"You walked in on him?!" Grandma Weasley asked, using the voice Harry recognized as her "Fred and George" voice.

"You are such a Weasley," Ginny muttered.

"Who?" Luna asked, twirling one of her colorfully beaded braids between her fingers.

"Victoire!" The whole group seemed hushed. Then it exploded.

"WHAT?!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gideon looked appalled, hands on his hips.

"I know!" Fabian stood next to him, mimicking his pose.

"You go and interrupt our cousins from snogging-"

"-And you don't even invite us along?"

"Disgraceful"

"Horrible."

"I can't believe you two."

"Traitors."

"Gits."

Bill looked like he wanted to faint. "B-but Teddy- he-he-he's nineteen -and-a-and Victoire is only sixteen-NO WAY! I FORBID THEM FROM GOING OUT!" Harry was shocked at how much he was like Molly Weasley I.

"She'll be seventeen in a month." Dominique piped up. That fact didn't seem to help Bill.

"THERE IS NO WAY I WILL ALLOW HIM FROM TOUCHING MY DAUGHTER-" Fleur sighed, resting a hand on his arm.

"Bill. Sweet 'eart, please. Calm down." He stopped shouting, but had turned very red in the face. "It isn't zat much of an age difference. Remember 'ow angry I was when 'Arry started dating Gabrielle?"

Harry felt his face flush at the memory of a screaming Fleur. Not the most pleasant moment of his life.

"Yes…" Bill's voice was much quieter, his face starting to return to it's natural color.

"Look 'ow 'appy zey are now. And zeir age difference was _much_ greater."

Bill looked over at the couple, then to each of their children. Sighing, he threw his hands up in defeat. "Alright. I guess it's okay."

"I just don't see it. What do they even have in common?" Roxanne asked, scratching her head. Rose shrugged.

"They're both wolf children." Harry said, a devious smile on his face. Everyone stared at him curiously, not understanding.

"Think about it… Teddy's father was a werewolf…Bill was scratched by a werewolf…both of them have trace amounts of wolf blood in their systems. Maybe it's an animalistic thing." Bill's eyes grew wide at those words. Harry backtracked, chagrined.

"I _mean_," he said hurriedly. "That maybe that blood similarity attracts them to each other. We can't help who we fancy." He looked between Ron and Hermione, making both of them blush.

"Well…I guess so."

"That makes sense…kind of…"

"Works for me."

"Do you think they get horny around the full moon?"

"FRED!!!"

"AWOO!!!"

Just as Fabian and Gideon started howling, the Hogwarts Express started to smoke, indicating that it was about to leave. Everyone began to rush, hoisting trunks(and children) into compartments. James leaned out of the window, grabbing Archimedes, his owl's, cage from Gabrielle. Victoire, Roxanne, Luna, and Dominique leaned out of the window of their compartment, waving and blowing kisses, Fred, Fabian, and Gideon mimicking them from the compartment next door. James pushed past Gideon to kiss his mum on the cheek, telling her he'd write the next day.

And then, in a billow of smoke and steam, he was gone.

The families dispersed, making plans to have a group dinner at the Burrow that night. The drive home was quiet, except for Lily and Albus teasing Teddy the entire time about getting caught snogging Vicki. As soon as they reached the cottage Teddy scared Lily and Albus from the car, chasing them through the yard and into the mini Quidditch pitch in the back yard, shouting something about hanging them from their ankles in the family room for everyone to see. Happy shrieks and laughs resonated all around the cottage grounds, reaching Gabrielle and Harry. He smiled. She didn't.

They sat on the front porch, on the roughly-carved bench Hagrid had made them for their wedding present. Gabrielle leaned against Harry, sighing sadly.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

She looked up at him sadly, lips quivering a bit. "I just feel…like zey are leaving us, one by one, and I'll never see zem again after zey leave school."

Harry smiled sadly, kissing her forehead. "I know, love. But Teddy is always around, and he graduated two years ago. Sure, not as much as when he, I don't know, _lived_ here. But at least he _is_ here. It's sad to see them go, but we can't worry over the future. We just have to appreciate our time with them." She nodded, smiling a bit.

"And besides. Even if they all grow up and move far, far away and barely write and only come home for Christmas and get eloped and run off to America or Asia or wherever, at least we will always have each other." She kissed him softly and slowly, arms wrapped around his neck.

"You're right. We will always 'ave each other. Now," she stood up, pulling him along. "let's go make zee most of our time with our children."

They walked around to the back of the house, where the children were laughing and playing, walking slowly and deliberately, hand in hand, as they would do habitually, until it was their grandchildren in the back yard waiting for them to come. And they always would, together.

**If I didn't make it clear, Ginny and Dean had three kids: Luna, Gideon, and Fabian. Gid and Fabe are twins. Haha poor Ginny…**

**Lily Flower, Fleur de Lis…I didn't make it clear, but Lily's middle name is Fleur, so calling her lily flower(in English and French) is kind of a family joke. **

**Okay, not as well-written(IMO) and much fluffier, but I hope it was cute! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!**


End file.
